Highschool Romeo
by KawaiiWallflower
Summary: Rated for Future chapters! IY/KA . Kagome's new in town, and she tried out for a play! What happenes when she gets the role of a lifetime with some jerk! Continued after a LONG time
1. New in town

**_A/N_** Yeah this is another highschool fic! This is my first long story on Fanfiction.net, so go easy on me if there are any errors! Anyway, yeah I've decided to keep the whole demon thing with InuYasha. I love his doggie ears! If you've got any questions about this fic, don't hesitate to ask! I will ALWAYS reply to polite questions! Enjoy.   
          **Disclaimer:** nope none of these characters are mine. 

**PS:** If any spelling of the names is bad, please please tell me! ^_^  
  
**Chapter one:** Teacher.. leave those kids alone!  
  


  
         It was one of those mornings where the warmth of the covers was better than the tasks had to be done that day. In other words, it was a school day, and Kagome lay curled in her blankets thinking that if she let the alarm clock buzz for long enough, it would eventually stop. "Kagome dear, wake up! It's 7:30!" her mother shouted from downstairs.  
        

No matter how many times she pulled the covers up over her head, Kagome had to deal with the fact that her first day of school was today, and in less than an hour. "Coming mom" she grumbled more to the floor than to her mother. After throwing the covers off of her, the coldness of the hardwood floor beneath her bare feet traveling up her legs in a painful line. Lord she hated getting up before noon.  
        

She slid on her new uniform, a gray and red plaid skirt with a blue button down shirt. Kagome resisted the urge to smack herself when she put the tie to the uniform on. She looked exactly like someone out of a teen highschool movie, you know the sappy ones? Of course she spent time to carefully brush her hair until deciding she couldn't do much with it, she left it down. Her mother had told her first impressions were always the most important. A frown replaced her smile when she saw the picture in the corner of her mirror. All the friends she had left behind when she moved smiling back at her.   
         

 "Kagome! if you don't leave right now you're not going to have enough time to get your schedule!"  
        

The sound of her mother's shrill shriek woke her from her daydream. She stuffed the picture into her backpack and made her way down the stairs. She kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving. "please start" she whispered to her car as she sat in the driveway. 7:50.. She still had time. Sure, she drove a Lexus, but what people didn't know is the car wouldn't always start when you wanted it to, and it also had more than 100.000 miles on it. "come on.." she turned the key again and again before it finally started and she sped off towards school. first day, she wouldn't be late.. if she drove fast enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
         The bell of five minutes until A period rang through the halls. Kagome excused her way through five different hallways on her way to the office. This place resembled more of a college than a highschool. Having more than one building to deal with certainly made her life more difficult. Finally she made her way to the office where an older looking woman sat in front of a computer typing one letter per minute. "Excuse.. me.. miss?" the woman wouldn't move. She coughed lightly, yet still the woman didn't even look at her.   
         

 "Can I help you?" a man asked from the door behind her. She turned to face him. He was in a fine business suit with not even a single wrinkle in it. "Ah, Kagome aren't you? My name is Sesshomaru, Dean of 11th and 12th grades. We don't get many students come into this school so late in the school year, but it's a pleasure to meet you."  
        

Kagome could definitely get used to this. Three minuets into school and the first person she meets is the dean, and not only that, he was pretty good looking too! "er.. Well I... was just wondering where I get my schedule from"   
          

He pulled a file from the top of the old lady's desk, and sorted through some papers. "ah here you are. A period starts is two minutes. and your class is just down that hall. if you have any trouble finding anything, just come back here."  
        

"Thank you sir" she ran out the door and in the direction she instructed. English III a good way to start her first day. Her favorite class! She took a seat near the door just sliding in before the bell went off.   
         

 An older woman stepped in front of the class with glasses on the bridge of her nose. She looked nice enough, plump, nice smile. She pointed as she went along the rows of kids. "Twelve? there are only twelve in this class?" she remarked looking at her roll sheet. "If we could go around the room please and tell me your name and how long you've been here"  
        

The class did as they were told to do until about halfway through when a young man came through the door, another boy behind him. "Sorry Ms. Kaede. Miroku had a bit of an accident." Kagome looked to the door to see a boy with long hair that went all the way to the middle of his back. It was the oddest color, silverish really. The boy who he had called Miroku had black hair done up in a tiny ponytail. Oddly enough, the boy seemed to have a large hand-shaped red mark on the right side of his face.  
         

 The instructor merely grumbled before looking to Kagome "I believe we stopped with you"   
        

The two boys took seats across the room from Kagome, as most in the room were curious. It wasn't often that people came this late in junior year. Most had been there since 7th grade. She stood up as the others had done, "My name is Kagome, and this is my first day here."  
        

"Oh dear. Well I understand how hard it is to find your way around. After my introduction to the class would someone like to show Kagome around before her next period?" Hands shot up all around the room. "Ah Miroku, since you've heard my explanation before of this class, why don't you take her?"  
         

 Miroku looked up upon the mention of his name. True, he'd taken this class before, but he only failed it because it was the class right before lunch! Who ever thinks in the class right before you're supposed to eat!? "Well you see I'd like to, but I just don't remember my way around." he motioned to the door with his hand, "I've only been here a year myself! Perhaps if Inu Yasha was to come with me, it would make my job a lot easier?" Ms. Kaede merely nodded and motioned for them to leave after giving the three of them a list of books they were to buy.   
  
        

The tour was great. Miroku showed Kagome the art building, and the chapel where her study hall was. Most importantly, he showed her where her other classes were. The boy with the silver hair hadn't spoken a word. "Twenty minutes before B period" Miroku remarked after a look at the clock. "So Kagome, was it.. you haven't said much of anything. Why did you leave schools, didya get kicked out or something?" he elbowed her in the side, taking the opportunity to look at her bottom in the process.  
         

 Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw a random book being thrown in her direction, she ducked from it and looked for the thrower. "you gotta watch that boy! No good letch!" a girl shouted from across the quad. Inu Yasha merely stuffed his hands in his pockets, moving the mailboy hat on his head lightly. "Inu yasha, long time no see. Kikiou told me what happened! I'm so sorry"  
        

He shrunk at her words, yet not so much as what she said, but at the fact she was yelling them. Still though, he hadn't said anything. The girl walked over to them. "Kagome, this is Sango, Sango, this is Kagome she's new here" Sango's hair was tied in a high ponytail. She wore the same uniform as Kagome, but she wore two buttons on the collar of her button down shirt. Both of bunnies one saying "Not listening" and the other remarking with a paw to its nose "You smell like butt"   
          

"Nice to meet you Kagome. New huh? Wow, that's tough!" Sango said, waving oh so politely to Kagome.  
         

 "So I've heard" Kagome knew one thing for sure, she liked this girl. From the moment she had heaved a book at Miroku to the bunnies on her shirt.   
         

 Sango took a glance at both inuyasha and Miroku, "so what do you have for B period?" Kagome handed Sango her schedule. "Hey, you've got classes with me! And even one with Inu yasha. Awww we've got Precal next.. you've GOT to keep me awake in this class" Sago started laughing as Kagome seemed to loosen up a bit to her. "I'll introduce you to some of the girls around here. I usually hang out with Miroku and Inuyasha, but who's to say you've got to be in a group of friends just yet?" Kagome pulled out the picture she had stuffed in her backpack. She smiled, realizing that she may not have that hard of a time getting along here. She only had a few moments to glance at her picture before Sango had pulled her by the arm across to the building where their precal class was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
         

 A/N: Ok, well I set it up so that new classes start at the beginning of the semester. It'll be explained as to why Kagome had to leave her old school in the middle of the year later!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Don't look back in anger

**A/N** Yup, more introductions in this chapter! And yes, if you haven't noticed, I use a lot of band/song titles and sometimes lyrics! Of course, I got the first one From Pink Floyd ::blinkies:: you won't believe how many people don't know who that is. Anyway, enjoy ^_^!

**A/N:** For the love of Cake (ha ha) will someone tell me how to spell Kikyo's name? Is that right? I've seen so many different spellings; I don't know what to believe anymore!  
  
**Chapter 2**: Don't look back in Anger  
_*~* Lunchtime*~*_  
         

 Lunch was a frenzy for Kagome, luckily though, she'd met Miroku in the quad and he had walked to lunch with her. She was patiently waiting her turn in line for the salad bar when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Kikyo" the guy started talking to her. Kagome just looked around, not knowing what to do. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go with me this Saturday and..."   
        

"Uh.. I'm not this.. Kikyo girl or whoever.. I'm Kagome" The guy blinked a few times before finally realizing that indeed it wasn't her.  
         

 A blush crept across his cheeks, "eh sorry! I'm Hojo! You look a lot like her, but it's nice to meet you Kagome" It was then that Inuyasha stepped up behind her. "And.. well I must be off.."  
         

 Strange boy Kagome thought to herself, she turned to leave when she bumped into Inuyasha "watch where you're going!" he barked at her, she'd nearly knocked his food off of his trey, however, one of his hands had hold of her trey too, just to make sure the food on hers wouldn't fall either. "Feh" he said, turning and walking over to the table Sango, Miroku, and a few other people were sitting.   
         

 Kagome too made her way over to her newfound friends. At the table Sango introduced her around to even more new people. "This is Shippo a sophomore, and Naraku, he's in our class" Sango said. Naraku.. he was a scary looking fellow. Dark hair that was longer than her own!   
        

His uniform was that of a guy's only his Jacket was black, his thumb, forefinger and little fingernails were painted black as well. He acknowledged Kagome with a nod and a bit of a once over.

As for Shippo, he looked rather young for his age. That fact that he was building a house out of his French fries didn't help m

uch either. He had freckles across the bridge of his nose and a mop of curly unruly red hair. Though, he greeted Kagome with the sweetest smile she'd seen in a long time. It was then that a loud group of guys came in, chanting something or other. "Who are those guys" Kagome asked, having looking in that direction once they had started their chant.  
         

 "meatheads" Miroku replied, poking his hamburger with his finger.  
         

 "You only say that because you couldn't get on the team!" Sango said, poking Miroku once in the ribs.   
          

Miroku rubbed his side lightly, looking up to the guys who had made quite the entrance. They all wore varsity lettermen Jackets, and each of them had a girl clinging to his elbow. "That, and they are. The only one with at least a little brains is Kouga"  
         

 It was Inuyasha's turn to look up and glare that the guys now. The group was making its way toward their table. Kagome looked up at each of them. They were hunks! Bulky muscles, though each one looked like the other one! She caught the eye of the one leading the pack of them, he shot her a glance and put down his trey. Sango elbowed Kagome in the ribs, saying to look away, but it had been too late, Kouga sat down at their table, flipping the chair backwards to sit. He sat between Kagome and Sango. "Well now, are you new here?"   
         

 The question was asked simply, but Kagome couldn't help but feel inferior to the guy she was now talking to. "Yes, this is my first day" Kagome looked over his jacket, red and gray, her school's colors.   
          

 "Well now, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Kouga, Varsity football team captain." He picked up her hand and put a delicate kiss on the back of it.   


             Inuyasha Huffed at the sight, his head resting on his palm. "ugh.. I've lost my appetite" he said simply. Taking the time to give a bit of a shove to his trey.  
         

 "Dog breath!" Kouga said brightly, a hint of teasing in his voice as well. "Well, maybe you should bulk up more, hm flyweight?"   
         

 He merely scoffed in reply "Kouga, I could take you anytime, and you know it!"  
          

That comment however was overlooked by Kouga, he was busy talking to Kagome once more. "If you ever want someone.. more dignified to hang out with, you're always welcome with us.. uh.."  
         

 "Kagome" she said simply.  
        

"Ah Kagome, well, if you excuse me, I have some lunch to eat"  
          

 Kouga walked back to his table, barking at a chubbier kid who had been eyeing his food. "That was odd" Kagome said again, turning her attention back to the table. "earlier today someone accused me of being.. some.. Kikyo person!" she laughed lightly, sipping her juice.  
         

 Inu Yasha knocked over his glass of water at the mention of Kikyo, coughing lightly as he was in mid swallow. Miroku's brows rose, "well Kikyo is a senior here, class president actually.. come to think about it.. you do resemble her a bit!"  
        

"Not at all" a grumbled reply came from the recovering inuyasha "that ain't a bad thing.."   
         

 Everyone had gotten tired of the whole drama between Inu Yasha and Kikyo. "Well Inuyasha, if you want my opinion, if she isn't dead to you, she should be!" Miroku said, taking a rather large bite of his roll. Inuyasha merely humphed, and before he could say anything else Miroku asked, "Kagome, what sport will you do? You know it's required."  
         

 "Eh.. Sport?" Kagome squeaked, she hadn't played a sport since tee ball when she was five!  
          

Sango merely patted her on the shoulder, "We've got Art classes too. I do the play. If you try out for the play and get in, you've got to do PE during the day though. It's not that bad, two laps around the gym and then generally let us go. Are you into drama at all?"  
         

 Out of all Sango's talents, it would be her ability to read people that Kagome would come to love most about her. "Oh yeah! I love drama, well plays anyway.."  
           

  "Wonderful!" Miroku interrupted "Auditions are this afternoon!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for all the dead miko fans! I just don't like her. She's so... so... dead! anyway review please! Next time will be the auditions! That's all the introductions ^_^! I like the next chapter best! Well sides the lemon… ::snickers:: I love lemons! ::gets all teary-eyed:: read and review

  
  



	3. Piano Man

**A/N** Oki hi! yay another chapter! Well see the song in this chapter isn't mine! It's by the Wallflowers and It's called "I wish I felt nothing" it's a good song, one of my faves! Read and review pretty please?  
  


Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did! But… alas, nu.   
**Chapter 3**: Piano Man

        Kagome followed Miroku's directions of where to meet. She had to cross through three other buildings just to get to the drama building! Twenty minutes left her time enough just in case she would get lost. She walked into another building, obviously, the music building because portraits of great musicians hung on the walls. She could see straight down the hallway to the exit. Classes on either side of her until she heard a very strong and rather loud voice singing.  
  


Say when you're alone  
It's better 'cause nobody knows you  
When no one's your friend  
It's better 'cause nobody leaves you  
So you turned your back  
On a world that you could never have  
'Cause your heart's been cracked  
And everyone else's is goin' mad  


 Kagome couldn't help but follow the singing! The guy's voice was almost pretty, if you could call a guy's voice pretty. The voice accompanied by a piano and an acoustic guitar. The singing continued until she stopped in front of a door with a slim window in it.   
  


But I hear voices  
And I see colors  
But I wish I felt nothing  
Then it might be easy for me  
Like it is for you  
  


Her stormy eyes looked through the window; it took all her courage just to see whom it was playing! Her gaze followed to Sango. She sat backwards on a chair, her arms folded on its back with her chin resting on her arms. Miroku sat beside her, playing a guitar, but his mouth wasn't moving! He wasn't the one singing! Her gaze shifted about the room, she could see the piano, but not the one playing it!.   
  


Now all of these people  
Come up from deep holes  
Pullin' you down  
And it's just no use  
When all the abuse follows you around  
By the morning you've gone  
Leavin' me here all alone  
Sayin' it's no mystery  
I know that nobody here needs me  
  


Miroku joined in on the chorus, but is voice was nothing compared to the one singing. Kagome leaned to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mystery pianist. She hadn't been paying attention when the door suddenly swung open, hitting her in the forehad. The music hadn't stopped though, Kagome looked up to see Sango, her eyes wide and biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
  


But I hear voices  
And I see colors  
But I wish I felt nothing  
Then it might be easy for me  
Like it is for you  
And I know you believe that you and me don't belong here  
And the worst we could do  
Is keep trying to pretend we care  
         

 Sango shut the door quietly and then spoke to Kagome "Hey girl! what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"  
        Of course, Kagome tried to play it cool, you know, acting as if she couldn't possibly be interested in who would be playing in there. "Oh you know, just trying to get to the drama building. I took your advice Sango, I'm going to audition!"   
          Her newfound friend's face brightened with the notice of her friend's agreement to audition for the play. "That's great, the guys and I are just about to head over! I saw someone in the window, but I didn't know it was you! Come on in." Sango held the door open to the music room where Kagome looked up to see Inu Yasha playing the piano while he finished the song.   
  


But I hear voices  
And I see colors  
But I wish I felt nothing  
Then it might be easy for me  
Like it is for you...  
Like it is for you  
  


Miroku struck the final cord of the song as Inu Yasha did. "Ah! ladies! I wondered why you ran off Sango. I thought you didn't like our song. Of course, our Drummer's not here and well our Bassist took an unannounced vacation!" Miroku's gave shifted from Sango to Kagome. "Ah! a new fan, now what did you think? Tell the truth now!"  
          An uncomfortable quiet followed the question. Kagomes fingers wrapped about themselves thinking of an answer. She couldn't just flat out say.. 'It was wonderful! Especially the singer!' like she wanted to. "I really liked it Miroku.. Whose song is that?"  
          It was Inu Yasha to answer that question "It's by the Wallflowers, though... I doubt you've heard them"  
         That was a snide comment! Here she was complementing them and he snapped at her! What a jerk. "Actually.. I have. That song.. Isn't it from Bringing down the Horse?" She'd only asked to strike up a conversation.  
         Another one of those uncomfortable awkward moments followed that question. Inuyasha shut the cover of the piano. "Actually.. yes" he blinked lightly before standing up." Sango, Miroku, he better get going if we want to be at auditions on time"  
         "Kagome's coming too!" Sango said, taking Kagome by the hand and leading her out the door, Inuyasha had already left and Miroku followed.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**: A look into Inuyasha when he's actually doing something he loves.

**Miroku**: ::giggles::

**Jess**: I said some THING not some ONE! You letch! Though…. That'll be in later chapters ^_^;; as for now, read and review! I'll update if you guys like it.. I mean duh if nobody likes it why would I update ::Blinkies:: but I don't know if you like it if you don't review and I don't want to update something nobody likes! And if I don't update it, someone could be sad! So so… review.. wow.. it's 4:30 am.. gooood night ^_^!!!!!!

*~*Hugs and Kisses*~*


	4. Try

**A/N**: Thanks to all the reviews! You know, I made a mistake though. I uploaded the version without my proofreading! Ah, well, I'm going to leave the chapters 1-3 as they are. If anyone really wants me to put the proofread stuff up, I will. Nothing changed, only fixing typos you know. Voice problems mostly.. ::cough:: On with the fic!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Chapter 4: The Everlasting Gaze**  
  
Kagome had been through so many play auditions that this one would be a breeze! Sure, she's in a new school, and sure... nobody really knows her... not to mention.. she could make a big fool out of herself.. or if she fell!! So, maybe confidence wouldn't be siding with Kagome on this particular audition. All the same, you've got to work hard for the things you love. Out of everything, Kagome could have safely said, the play's the thing.

  
Everyone sat down in his or her usual place. It seemed that the room was split between those who normally appeared in plays and those who were there merely to get out of the athletic requirement. Each student wanting to audition for the play would get a form and have to fill it out with all the experience he or she had. No big deal! First step done, Kagome sat with her newfound friends with a bit more confidence built up in her. "Kagome.." The director read her name aloud, his reading glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose when he talked. All right, confidence down. First audition at this school and the director found something wrong already. The director looked nice enough, golden eyes much like InuYasha's, and long hair just like him too! However her review of the director was cut off when he said her name again, louder this time. "Kagome? Is there a Kagome in this room or am I getting so blind I can't read right?!" 

  
'Twisted logic' Kagome thought to herself 'Maybe if I yell more, I'll get what I want' she mused to herself before she stood up; she plastered a sweet smile on her face first of course. "Yes sir, my name's Kagome, is there something wrong?"

  
The director raised one brow, his pen tapped on his chin. "New?" he asked simply.  
"yes sir"

  
"Junior?"  
  


"Yes sir" the questions he asked were quick, clipped, and he never took his eyes off of her when he asked them. Sango had warned her that most people were slightly afraid of the director. Kagome would be fine if she stood up to the man. 

  
"Read any Shakespeare?" This question he asked with yet again a quirk of his eyebrow.

  
"Yes sir,"

  
"Good girl" He lifted his hand as if to dismiss her and nodded when she sat down. "This play.. Maybe SOMEONE has heard of it.. Romeo and Juliet?" The room filled with whispers and giggles from the girls. The director merely grunted before he moved on to the next subject, "There are only a few parts for girls in the play, and seeing as how more than half of this room is female, I wish all of you good luck" He held out a few sheets of paper, "First five victims" 

  
Tryouts went as most do. Those who had more experience could obviously be weeded out from those who simply couldn't get over their own nervousness. The director was a smart man, all of those who had been in a play with him before addressed him by his first mane, Sesshomaru. He made his decisions quickly, if someone couldn't be there for the auditions, that person wasn't worth risking absence to put in the play. Thus, one day auditions and cast list the next morning... the fact that the list would be up the next morning left many eager would be actors without much sleep that night. 

  
***  
  
Kagome looked at the cast list with her eyes closed at first. So literally, she wasn't exactly the one who read it "Sango.. you look is my name on there?"

  
She heard her friend hmm lightly before she stated simply, "nope, but I see mine!!"

     "Are you kidding?" Kagome exclaimed she opened her eyes to search the list for herself. Sure that audition hadn't been her best, but she certainly did better than some of the people in there! Indeed her friend had been kidding. She had been cast as every girl's dream role. She would play Juliet. " oh... oh goodness. Sango!!!!"

  
Her friend laughed lightly "ooo and Inu Yasha's your Romeo! Though.. Who didn't see that coming? Sesshomaru and he are practically identical!" 

  
"Personally I think he's a little weird. Well Inu Yasha I mean.. He hasn't even said more than a few words to me!" with that, the door opened on the other side of the room.

  
Sango waved him over. She used her best taunting tone when she addressed him, her hand resting on her hip, "Inu! You and Kagome are gonna be loverrrrs!" This statement rewarded a light slap on the arm from Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Sango before looking at the list. His hand rested on the brim of his hat, he pulled it up a bit so he could read, but since Kagome had seen him, he'd never been without it. He initialed next to his name, that action saying he accepted the role, and then looked at Kagome for a full ten seconds before walking out the door. Both Sango and Kagome watched the door until it closed. "You...you're right, that is weird."

  
***  
As it turned out, none of the casting had been a surprise. The director always had his favorites to play the main roles. Kagome was the only wild card pulled out of the lot. Kikou had been the one thought to play opposite Inu Yasha. For Mercutio, the obvious choice was Miroku. Hojo was cast as "the valiant Paris" As for Tybalt. Who better to play than Koga? He was a jock, but the football team didn't have practice this season since they didn't make the final four. Romeo's cousin Benvolio would be Shippo. The cast of 43 assembled in the rehearsal hall. It would be the only time the cast would be together until the dress rehearsals. Rehearsals started that afternoon. It would take a lot of work to get the scenes and chemistry between the actors right. 

  
"Act one scene five" he stage manager announced. "Rehearsal between Romeo, Juliet, and the nurse will begin in five minutes!" The stage manager was a cute freshman who hadn't gotten a part in the play, but had a way with people. Rin was a sweet girl, though.. Gossip followed that she had some sort of infatuation for the director. Most of the cast filed out of the building. Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kagome stayed behind. The director talked to Inu Yasha.

  
Sango nudged Kagome with her elbow. "Did you see the look on Kikou's face when he announced you as Juliet? It looked like the swallowed a fly!"

  
However Kagome's attention was focused on Inu Yasha's conversation with the director. She could just hear him preaching his protest about her being cast for Juliet. Then Inu Yasha laughed. Kagome had never seen him do so, but now he looked so happy. "Wonder what they're talking about.."

  
"Hmm?" Sango looked over in that general direction, "ah how should I know. Don't worry about it. Inuyasha's good friends with Sesshomaru, they treat each other like brothers."

  
Inu yasha strode over to them, taking a seat by Sango. "Well, another play. Inu yasha this will be your 9th. Sango, your third, and Kagome your first with us. I have great confidence in you, as do your fellow players, might I add. The officers insisted on you being cast for this role." his reading glasses slipped down his nose a bit as he spoke. "The relationships between Juliet and her nurse and between Juliet and Romeo are extremely important. Thus the reason we start here. Yasha, take it from the exit of Tybalt.. Now Kagome don't be overwhelmed, just have fun with it. Don't worry about perfect lines just yet"

  
Inu yasha stood up first, Sango and Kagome followed suit. He walked a circle around Kagome first, making her feel a bit self conscious though he simply cracked his neck to the side before he took her hand lightly "If I profane with my unworthiest hand..." Kagome looked at him, awe running through her expression. She hadn't heard him speak more than a few words. He half looked at her, half looked at his script. "... to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" he moved in to kiss her, but Kagome moved.

  
As much as she would have liked to stay, the stage direction called for something more. "Good pilgrim.." she began, Inu Yasha looked up at her, from his slightly hunching position as he had tried to kiss her hand. He found himself getting lost in her, and not just because he was following his character. 

  
"... move not while my prayer's effect I take.." he cupped the right side of her face with his free hand, the other hand held his script had made its way around to her back. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged"

  
Kagome looked up at him, and her script from over his shoulder, "then have my lips the sin that they have took"

  
He smiled lightly, "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged, Give me my sin again:" He kissed her again, more passionately this time, desperate even his eyes stayed open for a moment before closing. 

  
"You kiss by th' book.." Kagome said, breathlessly.

  
Sango stepped in how "madam, your mother craves a word with you!" The rest of the scene went on until it was to shift to act two. 

  
  Sesshomaru would gave his acting notes, "well Inu Yasha, that's one way to break the ice. I don't think you'd be so rough with her at first. After all, you did just meet her you know." Inu yasha nodded lightly "Kagome, that was good. Now you've made me confident in my choice. Sango, how would the nurse walk, be thinking of a way for her to move. You're too graceful" After twice more of going through that same scene, the rehearsal was done for the day.

  
Inu yasha nodded to Sesshomaru, he pulled the mail boy hat he wore further down on his head. He tossed a glance to Sango and Kagome, both talked about some juicy rumor about some seniors, though Inuyasha smiled. He had requested that Sesshomaru give Kagome a chance with this play. Her audition had been astounding, and he had more confidence in her than he thought he would. His nose twitched lightly, realizing his own train of thought. 

  
He walked out of the building, and he hurled his backpack into the back of his Jeep. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get involved with anymore girls for a while. Kikyo had been enough. Though, even with that thought in mind, the point remained that something about Kagome drew him to her. Whether it was her acting.. or something else, he wasn't sure yet. He glanced back to the door to see Kagome walking outside with Sango. A girl hadn't had such a hold on his thoughts before. Whether it was love or lust, the point was, it bothered him.. at least.. it should have.

  
***

  
A/N what did you think? Well? Oki well just review oki? I'll make this a good fic even if it kills me!.. which.. I hope it doesn't... ^_^;;;;; Review please!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews so far, and now I'm gonna answer a few of em!  
  
**BLoOdiE HeLL**: I really... really don't like that dead miko! She shoulda stayed dead ::Blinkies:: It's rated R for future chapters ^_^ I threw Sesshomaru in twice, though the point that he would be the dean of the school didn't give him much of a part. He and Inu yasha aren't brothers in this fic. They act that way ::nod nod::  
  
**Evil Bunnies**: First, I'd like to say.. I LOVE your name ^_^!!! Well actually.. that's all I'd like to say.. except for thank you very much.   
  
**Everyone!:** All the reviews mean a lot to me, and I hope I get better at writing what you guys want as the fic goes on.

Please review! Even if you already have! I heart you guys ^_^! Oh yeah, I took the advice of one of my reviews. If you haven't seen The Pirates of the Caribbean, go see it. It's amazing.  
  
***~***Hugs and Kisses***~*******


	5. Ziggy Played Guitar

Chapter 5: Ziggy Played Guitar 

**A/N**: I'll post two more chapters in two days ^_^!!

  
         Two out of the seven weeks had passed. Inu Yasha began to warm up to Kagome more than he had at first. However, he still didn't talk to her much at school. Until one morning, She had been putting her books in her locker, Sango rambled on about the "juicy" conversation she had overheard in the restroom when Kagome's locker door slammed suddenly, it almost took Kagome's hand when it closed. "Well that's a way to say hello Inu Yasha! If you don't mind I was talking to Kagome!" Sango put her hands on her hips; Kagome looked up to Inu Yasha form her kneeling position on the floor in front of her locker.  
         

 "Meet me in front of the drama building after school Kagome, we have practice" he said simply.  
          

Kagome looked at her schedule the director had given her, "But there aren't any listed Inu Yasha, I kind of want to get my English paper done anyway"  
         

 "You wanna get this play right or not?" he asked, growling a bit too. Once Kagome nodded, he waved lightly before turning around.  
           

  Sango leaned against the row of lockers, her gaze followed him even as Inu Yasha turned a corner at the far end of the hall, "Lordy, he certainly hasn't been nice to you has he?"  
         

 After she gathered her books in her bag, Kagome stood up "At least he said something to me." Sango looked at her then, amazed that Inu Yasha was still being so cold to her. The girls made their way to the last class. They were both in choir along with Miroku. "so he is dating Kikyo?" She asked as they made their way outside, toward the music building. Kagome had seen Kikyo a few times, but she had only seen her with Koga.  
         

 "who? Inu Yasha? Nah they hate eachother!!" Kagome looked at her friend confused. "okay here's how it went. They were going out last year. Even were homecoming court together last fall. She cheated on him though with Koga. She broke him really. He used to be so nice toward almost everyone, now he's so quiet unless you can get him with just his friends"  
          

Kagome watched her shoes as Sango told the story. How anyone could be so rude to Inu Yasha was amazing. True, he was rude to her, but he never hurt her. In truth, she thought he had wanted to be nicer to her. Men sometimes just couldn't get over their own foolish pride sometimes to admit mistake. "Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies" Miroku walked from behind the two, making sure to walk between them, one arm around each girl's shoulder. "How are you two?"  
          

Sango shrugged his arm off of her shoulder, Kagome in turn, did as well "Miroku, have you noticed something weird about Inuyasha"  
          

A quizzical look came over Miroku's expression, "why no, not really, though he does owe me money" he hit his fist against his hand for a moment, mentally he counted the money Inu Yasha had accumulated on his tab.   
          

While Miroku tried to do the proverbial walking and chewing gum act, Kagome turned back to Sango again, "I'm sure he'll warm up to me. I mean, he's never really shown any interest in doing anything, but at least he wants to practice"  
         

 Sango poked Kagome in the shoulder, a sly grin crossing her lips again. That skill of reading people came into play once again. "Any attention is better than no attention.. hmm Kagome?" Kagome looked up, brows furrowed, but before she could say anything Sango interrupted, "oh no, don't try to hide it. You can't tell me that you don't think Inu Yasha's attractive. At least! Hell, you may even be ga ga over the guy!"  
          

From a few feet behind, Miroku exclaimed, he had finally counted up all the money that was owed to him. "65! Can you believe that guy? And knowing him, he had no intention of paying me back..." while Miroku trailed on and on, Kagome watched her feet, did she really care about Inu Yasha? And if she did.. how much?   
  
                                                 *~*LATER*~*  
  
         Kagome sat patiently in front of the drama building. She had decided to start working on her English paper even if she had to stop to rehearse. Her concentration was immediately broken when a shadow covered her book. She looked up to see the bright amber eyes of Inu Yasha. "You ready?" He asked, it wasn't really a question so much as a request for her to get ready. As she placed her books in her bag, he spoke again, "All the rehearsal rooms are taken. We can go to my place if you want; it's not that far. 'sides I'm hungry anyway" Kagome pulled her keys from her bag when he interrupted her, "no, I'll drive, I've got to be back here for practice anyway, so when I come back, I'll just drop you off by your car. Come on let's go."  
          

After having to get help with hauling her backpack into the back of Inu Yasha's Jeep, they were on their way to his home. Kagome had never heard Inu Yasha talk about his parents. He had never spoken of any siblings at all.. so this indeed would be a treat. They pulled up to a rather large apartment complex. The place looked rather nice. It was Brick and concrete. They walked to the elevator, all the while Inu Yasha fumbled with his keys as he was trying to find the right one. The lobby of the apartment building was marble and columns stood high they towered all the way to the ceiling.  
         

It was one of those places where you were almost afraid to walk, for fear of breaking something more expensive than you were. They stepped into the elevator, rode to the top floor, and then they crossed the hallway. No other doors were on the floor except one. He unlocked to door and held it open for her as he pulled the key out of the lock. "Can I get you anything before we start?" He asked more of out obligation and courtesy. He threw his jacket over the back of the couch, yet he kept his hat on.  
          

More than ever, that hat began to bother Kagome. It was something that disturbed her. Did he have some bad haircut?! Maybe, he had lice! Her mind searched for simple answers, dismissing the overly disgusting ones. The apartment was nice. Once you walked in you were greeted with a splendid view of the city. Two long cornered windows provided it. There was a black leather couch facing a flat screen television and a coffee table cluttered with music papers and a guitar sitting on the top of them. To her left was the kitchen where Inu Yasha had gone. To her right there was a long hallway with a few doors scattered along its length. It was a nice place. Obviously it was more than her family could afford for the moment. With all this money, it was a wonder Inu Yasha owed Miroku a penny.  
          

 She'd noticed that she'd been rather quiet for a while, "er.. well what scene do you want to do?"  
          

"Well" Inu Yasha said from the kitchen, Kagome could not see him, but she could hear him well enough. "We're supposed to go through the whole play by the end of the week. Seeing that it's Thursday, I suppose we'll go to Act 3 Scene 5. That's where Romeo sees Juliet for the last time before going to Mantua." He came out of the kitchen; his shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his black undershirt. In one hand he head an apple, in the other, he held his script. He took a rather large bite of his snack before talking again "We've gone through this once, right? What were we supposed to change again? I forgot.."  
           

What? He was actually asking her a question?! 'Kagome just play it cool' she told herself. She squinted her eyes at her own script of the play, "Well er uh, this is right after..."  
         

 "Romeo and Juliet had sex" he plopped down on the couch, he bit his apple right as he did. "Well, it's implied, anyway, I forgot what Sesshomaru told us to improve on" he still hadn't looked up to her, though he had to ask the question, "Kagome are you afraid of me?"  
          

Obviously she had been taken aback by his question. Out of everything she felt for him, fear definitely wasn't in the mix, "of course not!.. er why do you ask?"  
          

"Dunno" he remarked offhandedly "I just.."  
           

  However his sentence was cut off by her, "though you don't exactly say much to me at school, and you don't even say hi to me! All you do is just sit there and act all disgruntled all the time" Inu Yasha now looked up to her, both brows lifted in surprise, apparently she had been thinking about what she wanted to say for a while. "Sango told me it was because of Kikyo, though you don't seem like the type of guy to get all caught up in a girl like that! Even if you did like Kikyo, that's dumb because she cheated on you anyway and there's nothing you can do about it!" she said that in one big long breath, which left Inu Yasha dumbfounded at what she had found out about him. It was only when Kagome's glance drifted to Inu Yasha did she realize what she had said. "I... I'm sorry" she looked over to the view.   
         

 She heard him get up then and flip the pages of his book, "So, that's what Sango told you huh?" Kagome only nodded, still she didn't look over to him, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, why were you curious in the first place?"  
           

  "Because Sango said you haven't always been such a jerk"  
          

Again, she kept on making mistakes! That wasn't what she meant to say at all. Instead of the grown she had expected from Inu Yasha, she heard a slight laugh, "You think I'm a jerk?"  
           

  "Well I didn't mean it like that.. It's just that you don't ever say anything nice to me! Like last week at practice, you told me I smelled bad?! Why the hell would you tell anyone that?"  
           

  He moved over to the piano bench, he sat on it sideways with one leg on either side of it, his hands on his knees. "Well, seeing as we've got five more weeks that we absolutely have to tolerate eachother, why don't you ask me questions?" that remark was rewarded by a confused glance from Kagome, "Instead of going through Sango. I don't know anything about you anyway, so, how's that sound? You ask your questions first"  
           

  Inu Yasha pulled a stool up beside the bench with his foot the motioned her to sit down. "Okay.. sure" Kagome took a seat.   
          

Though, she couldn't think of a question! This was sort of intimidating, he just stared at her like that, "See you are afraid of me!" he pointed an accusing finger in her direction.  
          

"No! I just can't think of anything to ask"  
           

"Anything" he said he accompanied his response with a sharp nod.  
           

She looked around the place, "Where are your parents?"  
           

  "Dead" he replied, he didn't change his expression at all when he answered that. His gaze was on her, fixed and unwavering.  
         

 That wasn't exactly the start Kagome had aimed for, though when he saw that she was going to apologize, he interrupted her, "it's okay though. I hardly knew my father. My mother had been sick for a long time, so her death was no surprise. Father died only a few months later, some accident involving alcohol. I never really wanted to know"  
           

  Kagome didn't really have the intention on pressing the matter anymore, but she couldn't help it, so many questions about him and how often would an opportunity like this come along anyway? "So you live here alone?"  
          

 "Yup, though Miroku comes by almost every day. Keh, being alone suits me"  
          

She shifted in her seat for a few moments, she wondered what it would be like to live alone. She was sure he got lonely sometimes; nobody could live without feeling that way. "So.. You don't have feelings for Kikyo anymore..?"  
         

 In him, he knew that question was coming, though he couldn't help but feel a pit form in his stomach at the mention of her name, "No, not at all." Kagome watched him as he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes, "She played on my emotions for far too long, and still does."   
         

 There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a few moments when Kagome decided to lighten to mood a bit. "Favorite movie?"  
         

 Inu Yasha looked up at her to see a sweet smile on her face, and he couldn't help but to have one of his own, "Monty Python The search for the holy Grail"  
          

"Favorite color" Kagome said just as he had answered the last one  
          

"er.. red!" he said, having to think fast.  
          

"Favorite band or singer?"  
         

 He nodded sharply, answering just as quickly as her questions were asked "Bowie"  
          

"Favorite food?"  
         

 "Ramen" Kagome held her finger to her lips in thought for a moment, but not it was his time to assault her with questions "What's your favorite movie?"  
          

Kagome looked to him, seeing his amused smile, something she had only seen when Miroku was around, "Mulion Rouge"  
           

  "Favorite color?"  
          

"green"  
         

 He leaned forward on the piano bench, "did you know it's a sign of a genius if you say green?"  
          

She too leaned forward in her stool, mocking his expression, "no, but now I do"

   Inu Yasha thought for a moment. He stroked his chin with his hand before he turned to her again, "When I kissed you in practice the other day, was that your first kiss?"

   All right, this question totally threw her for a loop, but she'd answer anyway, "well no!"

  He turned to her then, obviously surprised by her response. "I mean a first kiss not from family members or something like that."

"Well.. yeah." She was embarrassed, and the last thing Inu Yasha wanted her to be was uncomfortable around him. This whole question game was supposed to solve that afterall!  
         

 "Favorite band!" he continued, rather liking this game.   
           

  "I don't have one"  
          

At this response, it was his turn to be thrown for a loop, how could someone not have a favorite band?! There were so many good bands out there and she didn't have a favorite?! "WHAT?!" he exclaimed. He nearly surprised her out of her seat. "But there's Bowie, and Eta James, and and Frankie! You can't forget about Frank Sinatra. Of course if you're into the heavier stuff there's Metallica, though personally, their new album was lacking.. or even the Deftones" He looked to her sort of bewildered expression. "Smashing pumpkins?" She shook her head lightly, still not knowing. "Cream?" Once again she shook her head. "Heart? Dashboard Confessional? The Used? Midtown? Well you did know that wallflowers song I was playing.. So at least you know them."  
         

 "Actually.. I read it off your sheet music" Kagome confessed, she twirled her hair around her index finger in a bit of a nervous fashion.  
           

  He had stood up from his lace on the piano bench and had begun to pace the room. "WHAT?!" his exclamation had accidentally scared her, though.. He softened his time once he saw her jump. "Al least you're observant.. Miroku and I need to educate you though"  
          

"Eh.. I don't think I'd want Miroku's type of education" Kagome twiddled her thumbs a bit.   
          

Inu Yasha looked back to her, laughing loudly as he thought about Miroku's reputation with the ladies. Ever since the 3rd grade, it seemed he had a permanent handprint on his face from behind slapped. "True, so true. Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move here in the middle of the year? We don't get many people coming in the middle of the year."  
          

She knew this question was going to come up. It was only fair for Kagome to speak the truth, he had told her the truth without even a thought to do otherwise, "My father died, we all thought, everything at home reminded us of him.. So, we've decided to stay with grandpa for a bit, just until the end of the year I guess, nothing permanent."  
           

He could tell she wasn't exactly as willing to talk to her as he was. "Well, if you want to talk sometime, feel free, but until then.. act 3 scene 5"  
         

 She couldn't help but to smile. Out of everything, she hated it when people did nothing but feel sorry for her. Inu Yasha had an understanding. "One more question" He looked to her, one hand raked his bangs away from his eyes. "Why do you wear that hat all the time? I mean.. I know if you have a bad haircut that can be annoying, but you know it can't be that bad, and I know you don't just like wearing hats because I've never seen you without one on!" she spoke quickly again, as she had done with the Kikyo statement.  
          

"You didn't ask Sango about that?" Inu Yasha put his script down on the piano, he folded it to keep his place. "Promise not to laugh..?" he asked once more, a cautious hand raised to his head. Kagome watched him intently; she unknowingly leaned forward in the stool. He pulled the hat off slowly, and at first Kagome didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then, something popped up on the right side of his head! Then again, on the left! Kagome didn't exactly know what to say from this angle it looked like he had.. dog ears?! "I know I know.. I'm a freak"   
           

  He started to put his hat back on., though for some reason that Kagome wasn't even sure of, she stopped him. She lifted her hand to his head; the other hand gripped his arm with the hat still in its grasp. She moved her free hand along his ear cautiously at first. Needless to say, Inu Yasha was a bit bewildered by that act. She rubbed his ear between her thumb and two fingers. She hesitated to put the other hand to his other ear when she heard the faintest rumbling noise come from his throat. She thought he had growled at her. She looked back down to his face to see that his eyes had closed and indeed, that was no growl.. it was a purr! However he caught her hesitation and his eyes opened instantly, shocked to find himself acting the way he did. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha"  
          

Everything in him called to say 'it's okay, don't worry about it, I liked it' but something else in him made him say almost the opposite. It was Kikyo's doing. She had single- handedly ruined his love life. "Well, don't do it again" He barked at her. He hadn't meant to respond the way he did, it just happened that way! Instantly he regretted it, but his pride wouldn't let him apologize.  
         

 'One step forward, three steps back' Kagome thought to herself. She watched him flatten his ears on his head and put his hat on.   
           

  "I have practice in a few minutes, I've got to get back to school, come on" he walked out the door, and he slung his jacket over his shoulder as he went. 

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
A/N: there a bit of a look into Kagome and Inuyasha's social lives. Poor Kagome! ::sings the Kikyo's a bitch song:: anyway, Reviews please! Should I continue? I've already written the rest, the Inu Yasha/ Kagome lemon comes in chapter 8 =D! Anyone care how I spell Kikyo's name? I'm not exactly sure how. 

A/N:I love the reviews, keep em coming!

*~*Hugs and Kisses*~*


	6. Life Goes on

**A/N**: Wow.. oki... sorry.. Guess who went to London and didn't really remember. That's where I've been for a week. Sorry about the lack of update. I'll make it up to you! I'm posting another Inu Yasha story and a Rurouni Kenshin story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 6: Life goes on  
**  
          Sango and Kagome sat in precal class before it started. Kagome had seemed rather distant that day, even during lunch. Even the cheerful Shippo couldn't really get much of a reaction out of her! "Kagome.." Sango started, but the instructor walked in, and that interrupted Sagno's sentence. All the same, Sango wanted her answers and when she wanted her answers, she would get them. She scribbled on a piece of paper to her friend, the teacher didn't really have much of a will to teach to this class anyway. The last class of the day was always half assed. 'What's wrong with you?' Sango slid the note to her friend.

  
          Kagome opened the note and replied. She was usually a good student, but the last class of the day was always hard. 'Nothing really, I think I upset Inu Yasha last night though'  
 notes back and fourth weren't exactly that stealth. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms over her head, dropping the folded piece of paper near Sango, 'oh yeah? What'd you do?'

  
         'Well he really doesn't like it if you play with his ears. Speaking of ears! Why didn't you tell he he's a hanyou?!' Kagome drew question marks around her next question.

  
          'So he let you see? Wow! I'm impressed! maybe he really likes ya ^_^! Kagome, petting a hanyou's ears is like.. petting a human guy's well you know.'

  
        Sango watched her friend this time; Sango could literally see Kagome's face get paler. Obviously, her friend had no idea. Kagome stayed pretty much in her frozen position until the teacher announced the class was dismissed. No wonder Inu Ysaha had reacted the way he did! He must have thought her as some kind of slut! She HAD to apologize.

  
  
          Before play practice, Miroku sought out Inu Yasha. Sango wouldn't tell him why Kagome had acted the way she did, but Sango did say to ask Inu Yasha about it. So Miroku found him were his friend usually was. He was of course, in the music building, though he sat in front of the piano, he didn't play it. Inu Yasha was obviously deep in thought; he hadn't even noticed Miroku slip in the room. Cap or no, his ears were still much better than any human's. Inu Yasha flipped through his songs as if he looked for something to play, though when he passed his favorite song, Miroku spoke up, "You've passed the Bowie? Alright, Inu, what's the matter?"

  
          Inu Yasha's face faulted for a minute, he couldn't believe he had let his guard down so much, though he didn't answer his friend. Instead, he merely started playing; he hadn't even regarded Miroku's presence. He was too busy thinking about last night and how much Kikyo had messed up any hope for a great relationship anytime soon. He simply couldn't get himself to trust. People always had a motive in his eyes. There was always something someone wanted; natural kindness didn't exist in his mind, "Could it have anything to do with Kagome?"

  
         At that name, Inu Yasha's fingers fumbled on the piano, right in the middle of a Bowie classic too. "Sango tell you what happened?"

  
           "Nope, but then again, I actually wanted to hear it from you." Miroku leaned back in his chair, and he combed his fingers though his hair as his gaze fixed on his friend. 

  
          Inu Yasha closed the songbook and turned to his friend, "Well Kagome knows I'm a hanyou now. The whole purpose of last night was to get to know her better so she wouldn't be so damned afraid of me. Stupid wench though, she had to... well obviously she has no idea what touching a hanyou's ears means!"

  
         Once those words had fianlly sunk in, Miroku laughed a bit, "You actually said NO?! And let me guess, you scared her off didn't you?" At his friend's nod, he spoke again, "You know I'm not blind. You obviously feel something for the girl. Attraction at least" he rubbed his chin with his hand "not that I blame you, she does have quite a beautiful smile, oh and her bottom, one of the best I've ever fel..."

  
          Though his words were cut short by a smack to the head by Inu Yasha's hand of course, "Miroku, you ain't too swift are ya? Of course I'm attracted to the girl, but she looks to much like Kikyo!" he turned back to the piano once again before he muttered, "I just hope they're only likeness is in their looks is all."

  
          "Kagome and Kikyo are totally different." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, a sneer formed on his face. Obviously, he hadn't liked Kikyo at all. She had made his friend suffer so much. "Kagome isn't like her at all. Kagome's so alive. Kagome's beautiful.. Kagome's..." he looked to his friend who shot him a warning scowl, "though, she's not for me, trust me" he waved his hands in front of himself in defense, "You know perfectly well I only have eyes for Sango"

  
         Inu Yasha huffed at Miroku's comment, "Like she can tell, you're always making moves at other girls!"

  
         All Miroku could think to do was gasp, his hand on his chest in a bit of a mocking gesture, "Well excuse me for being male. I can't help it if I've got all the charm and good looks you don't have. Though.. I'm not here to flatter myself" Miroku had never seen Inu Yasha so troubled. With Kikyo it was different, his friend his behind his shell rather well, but now, his emotion managed to break through, if even the slightest bit. "Well you know what you have to do"

  
          "Apologize?" Inu Yasha cast a sideways glance toward Miroku. At his friend's nod, Inu Yasha put his forehead down on the piano's keys. "I hate having to do that, you know I'm not great at all that stuff!"

  
          "Coward" Miroku crossed his arms over his chest.

  
          If anything would get to Inu Yasha, it was someone bruising his precious ego. "Excuse me...?" Inu Yasha turned slowly to Miroku, "Coward?! I'll show you! I'll find Kagome right now! well.. She's...got play practice with me in a few minutes! I'll show you Miroku" Inu Yasha slammed his songbook closed and stomped out of the room.

  
          If Inu Yasha had looked to Miroku now, he would have seen the proud smile on his face. His plan always worked, Sango was right. 

  
  
         Around that time, Kagome was sitting outside the rehearsal hall thinking about a way to tell Inu Ysaha just how sorry she was. It's not like she had ever seen anyone with dog-ears before! She walked into the rehearsal hall to see Inu Yasha watching the others practicing. He hadn't seen her yet, but once she saw him, she knew exactly what to say to him. Kagome tiptoed over to Inu Yasha and motioned to him to follow her. He did so, being quiet as to not disrupt the rehearsal. 

  
         She led him into the hallway, and the second the door closed, he looked at her. He too knew what he wanted to say, his mouth opened to say it, but she spoke before he did, "Inu Yasha, I'm sorry" He was obviously taken aback by her apology, it was his fault after all! He had yelled at her! "I didn't know what.. er.. petting your ears meant. Sango told me, and I don't want you to think of me as some type of.. er.. slut or something like that. Because I promise I'm not!"

  
         Kagome was talking fast again, she always did when she spoke passionately about something, he couldn't help but to smile to her. She looked to him only to see not the angry expression she had expected, but that sweet smile, "No, Kagome, I understand. You didn't know. I actually wanted to say.. that I'm.. s..sorry too. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was trying to get to know you better and I scared you away. I guess my plan sort of blew up in my face, or rather I blew up in yours" Relief swept over her. So Inu Yasha hadn't thought of her as a slut! He leaned close to her ear and whispered softly, "Actually.. I sorta liked it" 

  
         At that, Kagome's face flushed a deep shade of red before he laughed lightly and went back into the rehearsal room. Her eyes followed him until the door shut, and once it did, she was positive, Inu Yasha was extremely attractive, and maybe.. hopefully in Kgome's case, thought she was too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N :** short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer. please review ^____^!   
***~*Hugs and kissies*~***


	7. Why can't we be friends

**Chapter 7: Why can't we be friends**  
  
         Rehearsals went to about 7 at night before dress rehearsals. The late hours rehearsing along with her homework were taking quite a toll on Kagome. No teacher seemed to understand that so much work couldn't be done in one day. Sango seemed to be dealing with the problem quite well. Everyone who was in the play more than once knew how to juggle school and the play. Kagome just couldn't see how they did it. Sango had to poke and prod her all through precal class just to keep her awake.

  
          It had been a while since Inu Yasha had apologized to her. Sango had told her a hundred times to make her move, and Miroku had told Inu Ysaha the same. It was the night of the first dress rehearsal. All the girls were busily working on eachother's hair for the performance, and Sango was getting help from Kagome with her old age makeup. "Everyone decent?" came a knock on the dressing room door, it was the voice of Inu Yasha. When he got the yes to come in, he did. He was wearing his blue costume pants and no shirt, but he still wore a bandana around his head to hide his ears. 

  
          All the freshman girls swooned and the rest looked on as he spoke to Kagome. Sango watched as they talked. She had known Inu Yasha for about 6 years now, and she could read him pretty well. He smiled at Kagome before he left, it was one of those rare genuine smiles he only gave once in a blue moon. Everyone watched as he made his exit, once the door was closed, girls squealed at the sight of his bare chest. 

  
         Kagome took her seat again in front of Sango and she took the pencil in her hand, only a few more wrinkles and Sango would look like the perfect old hag. "Kagome, why haven't you done anything about him yet?"

  
         Kagome mixed makeup shades together as she listened to Sango, "well, you know why. I'm leaving in a few weeks anyway, the semester's almost over. There wouldn't be any real relationship. Now give me that brush so I can do your hair"

  
  
         Unknown to Kagome and Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku had been trying to get the couple together for weeks. Miroku had noticed that Inu Yasha was back to his old self when Kagome was around. It was as if Kikyo had never stepped into his life. "Inu Yasha, have you even told her once that you have feelings for her?" Miroku asked, he was busily trying to get his hair back so it would fit under his cap.

  
         The boys were all having problems with makeup, but Miroku and Inu Yasha had done this so many times, they were practically ready. "Miroku, she's a friend" he said, he pulled the white fencing shirt over his head. "Granted.. a very attractive friend, but a friend all the same"

  
          "You grin when you lie" Miroku said. Inu Yasha sent him a warning glare, "I was only saying. Tomorrow's opening night, and I was just thinking, tonight after the rehearsal, we all go over to your place and have a little celebration, like we always do, but this time, we have Kagome over too."

  
         Inu Yasha's hands combed through his hair, the costumer, Kaede, always did such a great job of managing to hide his ears. They were pressed tightly to his head with numerous bobby pins and what seemed like a gallon of hairspray. "I have no problem with Kagome joining us this time, but I'm not going to make a move on her. Remember, she's leaving in a few weeks anyway. It would be pointless"

  
         No matter how many times Inu Yasha tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't help but to admit deep down, he had feelings for Kagome. He'd learned so much about her in the past seven weeks. Nobody had been able to understand what it was like to lose someone so close. Like him, she didn't want sympathy, and like him, she needed someone who understood that. He put his hat on and got ready to go on stage, all the while, he thought about what had happened last week. Since then, he couldn't help but to realize his feelings.

  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
         It was a rather rainy day, walking from building to building left most of the students soaking wet on days like that one. Inu Yasha sat under the porch of the drama building half watching the rain and half playing his father's old acoustic guitar. Long strands of silvery white hair dripped down his back, and a few strands stuck to his face. Again he had been left with nothing to do until rehearsals started. He'd been playing for about half an hour when a pair of voices, some distance away, sneaked into his thoughts.

  
         Normally, people wouldn't be able to hear much of anything around the heavy rain, but those ears of his weren't just to make him look cute. Even through his hat, he could tell that Kagome and that jerk Kouga were walking his way. The thought of that guy anywhere near Kagome made his blood boil. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome's pink umbrella and the bulky figure of Kouga walking right beside her. Inu Yasha watched as she put her books in her car.

  
          He wasn't exactly sure why he didn't just carry on and play, but he wanted to make sure Kagome would be fine. "Busy? What do you mean busy? Come on Kagome, you said you were busy last weekend" he heard Kouga say.

  
           "Sorry Kouga, I guess I just have a lot of things to do" Inu Yasha watched as she shut her car door again. She turned back to Kouga, "You understand, once the play's over I'll have plenty of time, but until then, I just can't juggle so many things."

  
           Inu Yasha's song had dwindled to a stop as he watched the scene play out before him. Kouga put one arm on either side of Kagome, he wasn't touching her, but it pinned her between himself and her car. "Comeon Kagome" Kouga leaned his head down to Kagome's level. 

  
           Inu Yasha set his guitar down and began to make his way closer to the two of them. Kagome wouldn't be able to see over Kouga, and Kouga's back was turned. "No Kouga, and you're going to make me ate for practice!"

  
          She pushed against his chest, but he didn't relent, he opened his mouth to say something, but immediately was pulled away from Kagome. Kouga whirled around on his heel to look at Inu Yasha, "She said no Kouga, are you hard of hearing or something?"

  
          All Kouga could do was laugh, "I'm sure you aren't.. hanyou. And who asked you anyway? this is between Kagome and I. She's my woman now, or hasn't she told you?"

  
          "Feh, like she'd stoop to being some half rate demon's woman." Inu Yasha flipped his hair behind his shoulder.

  
          Kouga raised both brows, "Half rate? Well big words coming from a half breed! Besides, last I heard, you're still in love with Kikyo" At that name, Inu Yasha visibly shook. He knew what Kouga and Kikyo had done, and he wasn't over it yet. "See, you are. Not that I'd blame you, she was a tasty one. All good things must come to an end though. Kagome you know, she looks a lot like Kikyo."

  
          "Kagome and Kikyo are two different people! Kagome wouldn't do something like that. She's no whore" Inu Yasha spat the last word out, he snarled as he did. The rain fell with lightening and thunder now growing stronger.

  
        The storm picked up as the tempers flared. Out of everything, Kouga didn't want to get into another fistfight with Inu Yasha. He had the scars to prove that he wasn't his match. "You got lucky thins time half-breed.." Kouga turned on his heel and left.

  
           Golden eyes watched Kouga leave before the rain falling over Inu Yasha's head stopped suddenly, he looked up, he had been so lost in his thoughts he had forgotten about Kagome. She held that pink umbrella over his head. He looked at her, a confused expression covered his features now, "You'll catch a cold" she simply smiled and walked with him into the drama building for their rehearsal. 

  
  
          The company took a bow to the director, the only person to watch the performance on dress rehearsals of course. The rehearsal had gone alright. There was a completely new feel to the play with costumes and makeup on. It seemed to be more alive. The costumes were beautiful. Kagome was dressed in pinks and purples most of the time while Inu Yasha's costume switched between red and blue. Colors were symbolic of both love, anger, and happiness in this production. "So.. Kagome" Inu Yasha said as the company started to file offstage to change and take their makeup off. "Every year Miroku, Sango and I go to my place and sort of have a pre opening party the night before the day, and well since you are this year's leading lady, would you like to go?"

  
         Kagome was dead tired; the dress rehearsal had ended at nearly 11. She still had school tomorrow too, but she simply couldn't say no to Inu Yasha. "Sure.."

  
         "Good then! Kagome I'll drive you!" Sango chirped from behind her. She pulled Kagome back into the girl's dressing room and helped her get out of her complicated dress. "Here's your chance girl.. Tonight you can tell him just how you feel!"

  
         How she felt, it would be such a relief to finally tell Inu Yasha how she felt. "What if he doesn't feel the same, or what if he thinks it's useless because I'm leaving anyway?"

  
          Sango hung Kagome's dress up for her as they spoke. All the other girls had long since left, "Kagome, I've known him for 6 years, trust me. I'm right about this one!"

  
            
          Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inu Yasha stayed up almost the whole night last night. With Kagome's family gone for a few days, she didn't have to have an excuse, and Sango didn't need to tell her parents. They always knew they would hardly see their daughter during the week of the play. "I'm telling you, it's not Jason!" Inu Yasha said to the group. Kagome stared at the screen, her hands clutching a pillow from the couch. 

  
           Miroku and Sango had unknowingly cuddled up close to eachother, and Inu Yasha sat close to Kagome. "This movie... is... so scary!" Kagome buried her face in the pillow.

  
           It was nearly 3 AM, but everyone had been getting so excited about that night that they had completely forgotten about the time. Once the movie was over, Miroku was the first to notice, "hey guys, you know we have school today"

  
           At that comment, Sango looked at her watch, "Oh no!! You're right. Sorry guys but we should be going!" Kagome still remained buried in the couch pillow. "Kagome I'll stay at your place tonight so nobody gets you!" she poked Kagome in the ribs.

  
          "hey heeyyy!" Kagome threw the pillow at Sango and picked to a few popcorn bowls and coke cans. Inu Yasha did the same. He led her into the kitchen as Miroku and Sango cleaned up the living room. 'Now or never' Kagome thought to herself. "So.. you nervous about the play?" Sure, she'd start out with small talk. What else would she do, strike up a conversation with.. 'Hey, you don't know but I actually think you're a sweet guy and over the past few weeks I've been realizing that more and more' how dumb would that be?

  
          Inu Yasha tossed a few cans into the garbage can, "No, not really. It's not exactly my first play you know."

  
         "W...well me neither" Kagome dumped all the popcorn into one bowl, "hey Inu Yasha..." Even though her back was turned to him, she knew he was looking at her. She could see his brows raised now, his ears twitching back and fourth. She loved how he never wore a hat around her when they hung out. His ears were just too adorable! "Inu Yasha, do you think of me as.. a friend? Or... do you... well.. I"

  
         Out of everything, Inu Yasha loved how innocent she was. He had known for a long time how she felt about him. He had just recently figured out what he thought about her, but he couldn't make himself get into a relationship, he spoke before he could think. His shell hid what he really wanted. He wanted to be with Kagome, but another part of him didn't want to be hurt again, "You mean do I like you as a girlfriend?" Kagome listened to him carefully, "of course not Kagome. Sorry if I've been sending the wrong signals" He spoke to her like he had before he got to know her. His warm tone of voice was lost. He was back to the jerk she had thought he was.

  
           All of Kagome's worst thoughts had come true. Sango had convinced her he would say yes, and now taking his rejection was much harder. She worked past the knot in her throat to choke out, "I thought so, sorry. Well I.. should get going"

  
           She didn't look at him as she left the kitchen, his eyes however followed her. Why the hell had he said that?! Kagome wouldn't turn on him. Kagome was too sweet for that. By the time he had figured that out, she had left with Sango. Inu Yasha would have yet another thing to apologize to Kagome for. This one would be harder to fix than the first one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** wuu another chapter. review pleaseeeeee

 *~*Hugs and Kissies*~*  
  



	8. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 8: The Show must go on**  
  
         The night that everyone had been working so hard for had finally arrived. Everyone had gotten in costume; Kaede had fixed Inu Yasha's hair to cover his ears in case his hat fell off. It's amazing what a few bobby pens and a can of hairspray could do. Everyone gathered in the rehearsal hall before the show started. Not everyone was completely done getting ready yet, but there was always a cast call to make sure everyone was on time about an hour before the show. He would have plenty of time to sort things out with Kagome. The role was called, except for Kagome. 

  
           Inu Yasha looked throughout the room, thinking that the pins holding his hears down had somehow muffled her name; his eyes searched almost franticly, even his face showed the slightest bit of emotion. Sesshomaru stood in front of the cast of 43, he glanced about the room in a slow gesture, "I'm sure a few of you noticed that Kagome's name was not called. Her mother just informed me that she was involved in a car crash." The cast gasped and whispered among themselves, though Inu Yasha sat, numb, all he could hear was Sesshomaru's words. "I'm not sure if she'll be here tonight, though the show will go on regardless. We're prepared for anyone to be absent from this play. if it turns out Kagome will not be with us tonight, Rin will play Juliet tonight. She knows most of the lines, and improvisation may have to be an issue. I'll.. keep you updated"

  
         Like Inu Ysaha, Sesshomaru usually kept his emotions in check. Though throughout the past seven weeks with almost nonstop rehearsals with Kagome during the last two, he had grown rather attached to his lead actress. Though, also like Inu Yasha, his emotions betrayed him in this situation. "Inu Ysaha, are you alright?" Miroku looked over to his friend. His brows furrowed at his obvious lack of attention. Sango already had her phone out and was talking to Kagome's mom, which was what Inu Ysaha was paying attention to. 

  
          "Yes ma'am, I understand. I just know Kagome had been looking forward to this for a long time.. please tell her we are all worried about her... yes ma'am, I will, goodbye" Sango shook her head, "Some guy ran a red light and hit her head on. She tried to stop, but it was just too late. She'll be okay.. we're just not sure if..."

  
          As far as Inu Ysaha was concerned, he couldn't listen to anymore, he went backstage and sat on Juliet's bed that would later be brought on when it was needed. Rin walked past him wearing the dress Juliet was to start the play with and his heart sank. The depression Romeo possessed in the first scene with him in it, would be real this time. Inu Yasha delivered a very convincing Romeo during his depression, though, could he act as he should when such a horrible thing has happened. Inu Yasha wanted to explain to Kagome just how he felt; he wanted to tell her that no matter what he said before, he thinks of her more than he lets on. He put his headphones on, he simply couldn't listen to Rin deliver Kagome's lines.

  
          Something about it seemed awkward. His only chance would be to distance himself so he could remain in character. The party scene arrived and the chaos backstage was amazing. This scene was always special to Himself and Kagome because it was the first they had rehearsed together, and now for the first time in front of an audience, he was not performing it with her. Romeo sought out his Juliet on the stage, searching to see her face through the crowd. This was all a bad dream, a worst-case scenario that had come true. He reached out his hand to grab Rin's, and he turned her to look upon her face. He looked up at Juliet, his depression melted away the instant he saw her eyes. This was not Rin staring back at him, yet it was his Kagome.

  
         He hadn't heard her arrive because he had his headphones on during the scenes with Juliet. His eyes brightened as he spoke his lines, dreading the thought of her moving from his kiss like she was staged to. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" he kissed her; the kiss took Kagome by surprise. This was not Romeo who had kissed her, but Inu Yasha.

  
           "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." she said, a look of understanding was hidden in her eyes, he looked to her and saw it before he spoke again.

  
         "A sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again" He kissed her again, his lips sought after hers in a needy way, the dancers around them, looking for their queue to part, though Inu Yasha wanted nothing more than to continue. 

  
          There was no time between scenes to talk to Kagome. Inu Yasha couldn't speak to her until the play was over. The play went over flawlessly, the packed theatre got quite a show. The actors took their places for their bow; Kagome and Inu Yasha would come out last, coming from opposite sides of the stage to meet in the middle. They walked out on stage and took hands and bowed, Inu Yasha's hand stayed clasped to hers even when people came up to talk to them after the play. He simply refused to let go. They went backstage after the crowd had dispersed and he did something she had not been expecting at all. He hugged her so tightly she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe. His face nuzzled her neck in the curve where the neck meets the shoulder, "I was so worried" he whispered to her. 

  
         She had wrapped her arms around him gently; she moved her hands along his back in gentle circles. "It looked like you didn't see me do my first scene! At the party scene, it was like you hadn't even seen me. I looked for you, but I couldn't find you."

  
          "I didn't watch, I didn't know you were here. I couldn't watch Rin do you lines. She's a good actress, but..." he raised his head to her ear now "she's not you" 

  
          Their meeting backstage was interrupted by Sango and Miroku. Both had changed from their costumes and taken their makeup off already. "You sly dog.." Miroku said, the blush evident on Kagome's cheeks. 

  
         That comment of course was rewarded by a punch in the stomach by Sango, "Common you two, my mom invited everyone to have dinner at home. Kagome I'll help you out of your costume." 

  
          Sango and Kagome went their way, Inu Yasha watched her as she left the backstage area, he had already pulled a number of bobby pins form his hair, his right ear stuck up freely. "I was going to tell you she was here.. But you didn't seem like you wanted to talk"  
         "Yeah.. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really.."

  
  


  
         Sango's mother was as accommodating as ever. She even had fresh bandages for Kagome's burns form the airbag in her car. The airbag had burned her forearms, but luckily the costume covered that up. "You were lucky Kagome! do you realize had you not tried to stop, there would be no way you would be walking around right now" Sango's mother remarked. She was busily wrapping Kagome's arms, having to put some ointment on them first of course. 

  
        Of course, Inu Yasha watched Sango's mother take care of Kagome. His ears flattened on his head. Everything in him told him to be careful, but he had stopped listening to those annoying voices and gone with his heart. He loved Kagome. Out of everything in the world, he knew that much. They say, you never know what you've got until it's gone. The thought of losing what he loved was enough for Inu Yasha. IT scared him more than anything in his entire life had. 

  
         Kagome made Inu Yasha act like he normally wouldn't. Tonight, he drove slowly for once in his life. He knew Kagome wouldn't openly admit her being scared, but he knew there was no way she wouldn't be. Riding in cars isn't the same for a while after an accident. "Kagome, we can stop at my place for a while.. it's halfway, you can rest a bit, does that sound fine to you?"

  
        True, he was being overly nice to her, when just the night before he had told her that he would never see her that way. He couldn't deny that he had feelings for Kagome, and he was sure she had feelings for him too. They made their way up to the apartment. He opened the door for her and went in after she did. "Thank you Inu Yasha, you've been so nice to me tonight" she said. If she hadn't known any better, she would say he had developed feelings for her. Though, the thought of last night kept running through her head.

  
         Inu Yasha put his hat on the chair, just ears standing up. "Kagome, it's the least I can do" He walked over to the window, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, he looked more out the window than at her. He knew what she was going to ask, so he answered it before she could even ask it, he didn't want her to ask what he meant, he would explain, "Last night. What you said.. What I said. I didn't mean it how I said it Kagome"

  
           "Oh I understand that" Kagome had sat down on the couch "You can't help it if you don't have feelings for me Inu Yasha, I know that" 

  
           She plastered on one of her sweet smiles. The subject was still sensitive to her, she had been sure he returned her feelings. Though, Sango's gift of reading people failed. "No" he said gently, he looked to her now. "What I mean was that I wasn't sure of myself until today. Until I saw you instead of Rin, until I realized that, if I lost you, I'd be losing half of me, the better half.." He made his way over to her. "Kagome, I was wrong about last night. More than anything I'm sure that I care about you deeply. And I... well" he'd never been too great at expression his emotions, with that, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips were soft against hers, it was faint, hardly a breath of a kiss in the first place.

  
          Kagome didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe this was happening, she reached up and pilled him back down for another kiss. He leaned down, pulled by her arms, one of his arms rested on the back of the couch while the other rested on its arm. She hadn't ever kissed anyone before, she had told him that much when they had to rehearse. He dominated the kiss, his lips became more urgent, her eyes were closed and he watched her for a brief moment before closing his own. They broke the kiss only for air, "I take it.. that I'm forgiven then?" Inu Yasha mused to her, a half smile working on his lips. 

  
        All Kagome could do was nod, he sat down on the couch beside her and when he lay down, she lay down with him, over the top of him. He gently picked up one of her arms. He looked at the bandages there before he placed sweet gentle kisses down her arm. "W..What are you doing?" she asked. Watching him handle her with such care made Kagome's expression soften. 

  
         Though, he smirked, still continuing his line of kisses until it reached her palm. He placed a sweet kiss there before he spoke, "I thought that would be pretty obvious by now.. I'm kissing it to make it better" She looked to him and watched him blink innocently, his ears twitching back and fourth as he did so. 

  
         Kagome looked over to the clock that was atop Inu Yasha's piano, "Oh! I have to get home!" she said, starting to get up.

  
          However, she couldn't move. Inu Yasha's hands had gripped her by the hips and again, that innocent expression graced his face "Your mother knows"

  
         "My mother knows what?" Kagome looked down at him, he had started to run his kisses down the opposite arm now, taking just as much care of that one as he had the first. 

  
          He placed a kiss in her palm before answering, "That you're not going to be home tonight. Remember? You want to Sango's"

  
         "but I' not staying at.... ooooh I understand" She laughed then, she moved her hands up to his ears and rubbed them gently, "You sly dog, you've deceived my mother. You you..." she stopped when she heard him Purr. "awwwwwwww" 

  
           He opened his eyes halfway, he had one of those dopey grins on his face and he never stopped his purr. His golden hues glazed over, his hands still held her hips to his. He nuzzled her neck, still purring, the rumbling in his chest made Kagome giggle a bit. "You, really shouldn't do that" he nuzzled her neck, slowly he worked his way down to her chest.

  
         "Why not?" Kagome shot back. 

  
         She wasn't answered but she was flipped over, her hands falling from his ears, but he maintained his purr. "Because I like it, maybe even too much" he lay on top of her now. His weight put mostly on his arms. To state better what he meant, his hips pressed down to grind against hers. Though he would behave he rested his head on her chest, and he listened to her heartbeat. She moved her hands back to his ears and started to rub again, faster this time though just as gentle. His purring became louder; she could have sworn she heard a slight moan accompanying his purr. He nuzzled her chest, he moaned again as she didn't stop. "uhn... Kagome" He tilted his head up to look at her. The sweetest expression graced his face, that of pure bliss. "You don't play fair.. you cheater" 

  
          Kagome giggled, as she looked down at his face, "all's fair in love and war."

  
          Still she hadn't relented, she leaned down and kissed the top of his ear, a gasp mixed with a moan now escaped his lips. She knew what it meant to touch his ears that way. It was like she was touching something else of him, something she would play the up most attention to. "mmm.. Stop Kagome.. Please? It's torture.. beautiful, sweet, annoying, blissful torture to know this is as far as I can take you" as he spoke, his head nuzzled her chest.

  
         "I never said that" she said, this comment took Inu Yasha completely be surprise. He lifted his head to look in her eyes, looking for anything he might have misunderstood. Her hands had fallen from his ears when he looked down at her.

  
          His purring had stopped, both golden eyes wide at what she had said. Surely, his hearing had been messed with during her ministrations. "You... you mean you don't mind if.." She shook her head no and that was all the permission he needed. He leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping at t just below her ears. He felt her reach up to stroke his ears again, but this time a low growl escaped his throat. "It's my turn now.." he muttered, she had teased him for long enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
** A/N:** Cliffy ^_^ whatcha think? Should I continue? I dunno if I should put a bit of a Sango Miroku thing in, ah well, I don't wanna make it too long. Reviews please!! Continue or no?

*~*Hugs and kissies*~*


	9. She Will be Loved

**Highschool Romeo  
Chapter 9 She will be loved**  
  
**A/N**: Oki LEMON SCENE! You can totally skip this chapter if it's not something you want to read!! Thank you sooo much to my reviewers, you guys are sooo encouraging to me. Sorry about the long time wait! I'll never have a wait so long again ~_^!  
Anyway, On with the scene!!!!!  
  


I'll tell you the truth though, I didn't proofread this!!! Lord knows how bad it is!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"mmm.. Stop Kagome.. please? It's torture.. Beautiful, sweet, annoying, blissful torture to know this is as far as I can take you" as he spoke, his head nuzzled her chest.  


"I never said that" she said, this comment took Inu Yasha completely be surprise. He lifted his head to look in her eyes, looking for anything he might have misunderstood. Her hands had fallen from his ears when he looked down at her.  


 His purring had stopped, both golden eyes wide at what she had said. Surely, his hearing had been messed with during her ministrations. "You... you mean you don't mind if.." She shook her head no and that was all the permission he needed. He leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping just below her ears. He felt her reach up to stroke his ears again, but this time a low growl escaped his throat. "It's my turn now.." he muttered, she had teased him for long enough.  


 His soft lips trailed down her neck, she smelled like vanilla. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his lips smiled against once he felt her tense. True, they had acted close before, but now this was Kagome and Inu Yasha, not Romeo and Juliet. "Before we.. er.. do anything. I have a question." Both ears flattened on his head when she interrupted him. Both of his hands were on her hips, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away. He would go slow with her and show her just how much she meant to him. "w..why did you say no last night if you feel this way now. How can you change so quickly?"   


True, she had wanted to know, but she wondered deep down if she was prepared for his answer. She'd gone though every possible explanation in her head, but still, none of them seemed likely. "Well" he sat up, his arms out straight, in a position most would consider like he was doing a push up. He looked down at her, already her face was flushed and her hair messed up only the slightest bit. Out of everything, she deserved to know how he felt about her. "Kikyo made me believe that every girl who showed interest in me, wanted something in return. I wanted to show you I care.. I really did, but I couldn't help thinking about how Kikyo took advantage of my weakness for her. Since then, I thought every girl would do the same"  


 Honesty, utterly and complete honesty. He had spoken everything he thought and she loved him for it. Out of all the guys Kagome had ever had feelings for, nobody knew her in as well as Inu Yasha. "I care about you.. maybe even.." she trailed off as she said the last part, "love you"   


Those were such simple words, but Inu Yasha's ears stuck straight up on his head when he heard them. True, he had already heard them from her, but after what he had said last night, hearing them again was just better. It was one of those classic moments in life when there's just no proper reaction. He felt like laughing, smiling, and maybe even crying all at the same time. Though the most appropriate he could think of, "I love you Kagome" His tone of voice was low, though with such a small amount of distance between them she could hear him clearly. "if you'll let me, I'll show you just how much" he leaned down to nuzzle the place where her neck met her shoulder, "but only if you let me"   
  
LEMON STARTS NOW SKIP IF YOU WANT!!  
  


 When he whispered his last words in her ear, she shivered slightly. Kagome knew what he wanted, and she knew she wanted exactly the same thing. She raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair. Silver strands wove in and out of her fingers as she pulled them through his hair. It was such a gentle response, but Inu Yasha understood her, and he wouldn't be rough with her.. at least this first time, he smirked when that thought ran through his head. "I'll be careful Kagome.. I promise" he whispered to her again. His hand slowly ran from her hip to her breasts, he ran his had across one before he took it in his hand gently. Her mouth parted lightly a strong breath had long since crept to her cheeks. Inu Yasha covered her open mouth with his. His tongue slid in her mouth. His tongue caressed hers gently, once her head tilted, they both came more needy, and an unfamiliar ache began pull at Kagome. His hand had unbuttoned her shirt and was now busily pulling t off her shoulders.   


 Inu Yasha was the one to break the kiss. His hot breath fell on Kagome's bare neck. Her bra still covered her breasts. Those amber eyes of his remained locked with Kagome's as he took it off. He couldn't help but to feel slightly possessive of this woman. He had been her first in more than one respect. Just to know that no other man had touched her excited him to no end. At that thought, a self-satisfied smirk crept across his lips. He tossed her bra over his shoulder and he looked down to her.  


 As if by instinct, Kagome's arms lifted to cover her, but he caught both arms by the wrist and pinned them above her head. Of course he was mindful of her injured arms. "Don't hide from me, please? You're beautiful. All of you." He leaned down and gently kissed the valley between her breasts. Kagome unknowingly arched her back toward his kiss; she tossed her head to the side, half watching Inu Kasha's ministrations. His trail of kisses went from the middle of her chest to one breast. He kissed her nipple gently before sucking on it, his tongue making one complete circle around it before be moved to the other breast to do the same thing.  


Inu Yasha looked up at her, his mouth still around one of her nipples. He nipped it with his teeth before going back to her face. He had caused her to gasp sharply at his actions. "Tell me Kagome" he seemed to purr as he spoke to her. "I've made it quite clear what I want.. but.. what do you want Kagome?"  


He had merely wanted to tease her. The innocence of this woman intoxicated him, he felt drunk. Everything about her just excited him to no end. Her hands slowly moved to the front of his button down shirt, which surprised Inu Yasha. She wasn't exactly being dominating, but he could tell she didn't want to be completely dominated in this situation. "I thought you would know by now" she spoke without looking to him, she had slipped the last button free before he slid his shirt before his shoulders. "What I want... is you" Her fingers danced across his muscled chest, an ever so gentle touch.   


Inu Yasha lifted her head so she would look up to him. He saw her face, completely flushed, but her eyes said something different. It wasn't anything he had seen from Kikyo. It wasn't something that could simply be called lust. This emotion was something completely different. This complicated emotion was love, and he could clearly see it in Kagome now. His hair fell to one side, it tickled her chest, but their eyes remained locked. It was Kagome who made the next move, she kissed him gently while her hands wandered down to the waist of his pants.   


 Slender fingers unclasped his belt until she could pull it from his pants. Inu Yasha didn't couldn't move himself to do anything until she put his palm on the front of his pants. He gasped slightly at Kagome's boldness, but he would let her continue. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she simply couldn't let Inu Yasha do everything. She used her hands and her legs to slip his pants and boxers from him. The only thing standing between the two of them was Kagome's skirt.   


She watched his expression as she gently touched him. She ran a finger from the base to the tip, a sweet smile following his gentle moan. His face had reverted to the face she had seen when she had rubbed his ears. He felt like something she had never felt before, he was both hard and soft at the same time. She was about to turn them both over when he stopped her, "no.. not this time" he liked his position on top of her. His eyes opened to look at her, they looked down at her with so much love and trust. His hand wandered down to her hip and it slid its way up her skirt.   


 He could feel how ready she was for him through her panties. He kissed a line of sweet slow open mouthed kisses from the place between her breasts to her tummy. He unclasped her skirt and slid it from her with her wet panties. He had feared, any further ministrations form her would have made things come to an end too early. All the same, he couldn't enter her without her first being aware what she was in for. Slowly, he slid one finger into her. She had been watching him, but once made his move, she tossed her head back, her hips involuntarily pushed toward his fingers. One of his hands held her hips down. "All in good time my Kagome" he whispered to her. His breath caressed her inner thigh. He slid another finger into add to the first. Inu Yasha bit his lip, thinking about how tight she would be around him. Kagome's whimper broke him out of his daydream. No matter what he did with his hands, he simply wasn't helping the ache that hat built up in her.   


He slowly added one more finger to her, he moved them only twice before he removed them. Kagome couldn't help but to whine again. She had thought he would simply leave her like that, she thought he would leave her without making her feel.. whatever it was she wanted to feel! She didn't know exactly, but she knew Inu Yasha would know what to do. She half opened her eyes to see him over her. "This will hurt Kagome, but I promise it'll be worth it" he purred into her ear. Her eyes were half open, she could feel the tip of him at her entrance. With one fluid movement he thrust into her, she gasped, but Inu Yasha covered her mouth with his. He muffled her cry. Her eyes were tightly shut, two tears had escaped the corners of her eyes.  


He parted from her lips to look down at her with genuine concern. He place two open mouthed kisses on her face. One where each tear had fallen. "I' so sorry Kagome" it was taking all of his willpower for him to stay completely still like this, but above all things, he didn't want to hurt the one he loved so much.  


His lips were gently pressed to her forehead when she moved her hips ever so gently. "It's ok... Inu Yasha"   


Kagome's voice was weak, but he could tell she had meant it. Me moved gently at first, his eyes watched her expression in the same possessive manor that he had done before. When she moved her hips against his though, his control almost snapped. Me moved her legs further apart and each thrust took him deeper. Inu Yasha's eyes closed tightly, she wasn't like Kikyo had been at all. Kagome was his. He felt Kagome's fingernails dig into his back. Her legs wrapped about his waist.   


 It became harder and harder for him to wait for her, her breasts pressed firmly against his muscled chest. Both of their bodies had a slick layer of sweat. He pushed further into her, Kagome's moans drove him mad. He nipped at her neck gently, it created the most wonderful combination of pleasure and pain Kagome had ever felt in her entire life.   


 He felt her tighten around him until she dug her nails firmly into his back, her legs tightened around him and he thrust in her as hard as he could. She moaned his name from the furthest part of her throat and he came with her. He felt her back arch against him, her slick body so close to his.   


 It took everything Inu Yasha had not to collapse on her right then and there, though he turned the both of them over so she was laying on top of them, still connected. Kagome put her head on his chest, her ear heart both his rapid heartbeat and his deep purr. His fingers ran through her hair slowly, both of their chests heaved gently, but all Inu Yasha could do was smile. Kagome was his, and there was no way he would ever let her go. As he thought, his arms tightened around her slightly.   


That motion made Kagome look to him now, "What were you thinking about?"  


 He looked down to her then, strands of her hair were stuck to her face by her sweat, "well," I he explained, "I was naming off the presidents in my head near the end.. but that was completely for our benefit. I promise" His smile grew when he heard her giggle. "no, I was thinking about, how.. I'm not going to let such a good thing slip through my fingers"  


 Despite that they had just done, Kagome blushed at what he said. When he pulled a blanket over the both of them, she lay awake for a while thinking. She would be leaving sooner than she had told everyone. She was going to tell Inu Yasha, but their evening was so rushed maybe.. she shouldn't tell him at all. Inu Yasha had stayed awake for a few moments as he felt Kagome drift off to sleep. He wanted to fall asleep after she did, and he stayed up longer wondering what seemed to trouble her so. Had she regretted what she had just done? Was she rethinking if she loved him? All thoughts stayed with his as Inu Yasha drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N:** Wuu lemon, not so graphic because well first time isn't exactly the best. Besides, to me, there's a difference between love a lust ::shrug:: maybe I'm a hopeless romantic or somethin'. O.o; Anyway! My first on the net so please be gentle with reviews ^_^;;;; The fic's not over yet! What will Inu Yasha do about Kagome leaving? Sango and Miroku?! Kikyo?


	10. I'm only Dancin'

**Chapter 10!!**

I'm Only Dancin'  
  
**A/N:**NOTHING TO ADVANCE THE PLOT Just cute ^_^!!! Please review? Should I finish?  
  
         The sweet smell of maple syrup and powdered sugar woke Inu Yasha from the splendid dream he had been having. Slowly he stretched his arms on either side of him only to find he was in the couch. For a moment, he hadn't been able to separate dream from reality, but the dream was real, and his reality was his dream. He smiled at that fact, though his amber eyes remained closed. He lay awake listening to the sounds that came from his kitchen. Obviously, Kagome was cooking, and not only was she cooking, but she was listening to.. something he hadn't thought Kagome would listen to.  
  
All we need is music, sweet music   
There'll be music everywhere   
There'll be swingin', swayin' and records playin'   
Dancin' in the street   
It doesn't matter what you wear   
Just as long as you are there   
So come on, every guy, grab a girl   
Everywhere around the world they'll be dancin'   
Dancin' in the street (dancin' in the street)   
  
         He laughed when he finally recognized the song. Those amber eyes of his flew open and he sat up on the couch, and pulled on the pair of jeans he had discarded the night before. He walked to the kitchen and leaned against its doorframe. Kagome was indeed cooking a rather large breakfast, but it was the process of her cooking that struck Inu Yasha as different. There she was behind his counter in one of his button down shirts, a wooden spoon on one hand, and a cookbook in the other. She was swaying to the music as she read the book.   
  
It's an invitation across the nation   
A chance for folks to meet   
There'll be laughin', and singin', and music swingin'   
Dancin' in the street   
Philadelphia, PA (dancin' in the street)   
Baltimore 'n' DC now (dancin' in the street)   
Can't forget the Motor City (dancin' in the street)   
On the streets of Brazil   
Back in the U.S.S.R   
Don't matter where you are   
  
         His smile spread across his lips when Kagome danced her way to the other side of the kitchen to pour glasses of orange juice and coffee. His eyes followed her all the way until she danced to the kitchen table, but he just couldn't help himself anymore, at the next part of the song, he started singing too.   
  
All we need is music, sweet music   
There'll be music everywhere   
There'll be swingin', swayin', records playin'   
Dancin' in the street   
It doesn't matter what you wear   
Just as long as you are there   
  


Kagome turned around, a bit startled at first, but she giggled when Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her as he sang the next part, he began to dance with her.  
  
So come on, every guy, grab a girl   
Everywhere around the world they'll be dancin'   
They're dancin' in the street (dancin' in the street)   
  
        The song kept on going, but when Inu Yasha leaned down to dip Kagome, she spoke. "Well if I could get a greeting like that every morning, I may just stay here every night."  
        

He laughed before setting her upright, "Likewise.. I mean it's not every morning I wake up to see a beautiful girl dancing in my favorite button down shirt.. and only.. my favorite button down shirt.."  
         

 Kagome blushed a bit, she had planned on changing before he woke up, but she didn't want him to wake up and breakfast not be finished. "I could.. change if you want"  
        

"Looks better on you anyway, so what's on the menu this morning?" She turned around and they both looked at the counter set up as a buffet. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she pointed out everything she had made.  
         

 French toast, biscuits, Bacon, Sausage, muffins... when this girl cooked.. which was rare.. she went all out. "Though.. I've never cooked muffins or biscuits before so if they're bad I apologize in advance!"   
          

By the time she had finished her apology, Inu Yasha had already filled a plate full of food. He could tell by the smell of things that it would be delicious. She looked from his plate to his face, but her gaze was met with a sheepish 'who me?' sort of expression. Both of his white ears perked up when the phone in his kitchen rung. He pointed to Kagome then motioned to his mouth full of food.. It took a few minutes of thinking before Kagome finally got the message that he couldn't exactly talk right now. At first she thought he was going to be sick! "Err.. Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.  


 "Hey is Inu Ya...." the voice paused for a few moments before speaking again.. "Kagome?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!? I've been trying to get a hold of you ALL night! I wanted to make sure you got home okay! Nobody answered at your house, so I called your cell phone. No answer there for three hours!!" Kagome held the phone away from her ear for a few moments to try to escape Sango's ranting to her. "Wait.... did.. you spend the night with Inu Yasha?"  


  After all that yelling Kagome could only answer a weak "yes Ma'am"   


"What'd you guys do? Wait...... don't tell me... I know Inu Yasha's reputation" With that comment, Inu Yasha looked up from his food, brows furrowed, but he returned to eating after only three seconds of staring. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a club after the play tonight. No school tomorrow, so that means staying out til 4 AM and then we have to be at the play at 5 PM the next day." Knowing that Inu Yasha could hear Sango she glanced over to him to see his thumbs up sign to her, his face was still buried in his breakfast.   


Kagome couldn't help but to grin that Inu Yasha was enjoying the food so much. "Sure, we'll talk to you at the play, see ya Sango, buh bye" Kagome hung up the phone to see Inu Yasha loading up the dishwasher. Luckily, he had saved her a plate of food, and he presented it to her with a sweet smile on his face. "I take it that you liked it?"  


"It was delicious!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he looked up to the clock "Oh! Look at the time Kagome" She tilted her head to look, but by the time she had, he had hoisted her up on his shoulder, "Shower then we've got to go! we're gonna be late! You can eat in the car! Shower now!" He ran off to the bathroom with Kagome slung over his shoulder and that trademark goofy grin on his face, all men have one. All the while, Kagome beat on his back, but only half-heartedly, this man was hopeless she decided silently to herself, but this was the man she loved so much.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** It was just a bit of cutness ^_^ For some reason I just wanted to throw it in. If you don't like it.. that's ok because well lol it didn't advance the plot at all ^_^!!!!!!! Anyway next chapter deals with Miroku and Sango, and then Kagome's leaving! Four chapters left.. I think!!!


	11. Your Guardian Angel

**Chapter 11**

Your Guardian Angel

**A/N:** I've been gone for forever, but maybe new people will read the story?? Updates soon. Will be finished I promise!

I don't own inuyasha!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stood in front of the mirror for what seemed like hours. Her mind was racing, and this was the first moment she had to herself since well… as she thought about it a blush crept up to her cheeks. She placed her palms on the sides of her face in an effort to contain the blood to her face. Her efforts were meaningless however when she was snapped back to reality by Inu Yasha's singing in the shower, and her blush spread to all her extremities… or so it felt. Even after last night, she had no regrets. She felt love in everything Inu Yasha did from the way he looked at her to the way he wanted her first time to be as painless as possible.

After almost half an hour of bargaining with the hanyou, she had convinced him that she was able to shower on her own and that she'd been doing it for years before he crept into her life and her heart. Truth be told she was sore after last night, but she wouldn't let Inu Yasha know, he would only worry. She thought back to the worried look on his face she had seen when Sango's mom was rewrapping her wounds from the accident.

Again she was snapped out of la la land by the sound of the water shutting off. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her brows furrowed a little, and she adjusted the clothing numerous times. It was then that Inu Yasha opened the bathroom door and he watched as Kagome tried to make his oversized uniform fit. He wore nothing but a towel and Kagome blushed a deep shade of red when she saw his reflection in the mirror.

"You know you don't have to go to school today" his voice interrupted her replay of last night in her head, "at this rate we'll get there by lunch anyway… at least let's go to your house and get a uniform." Inu Yasha was using a spare towel to dry his long hair and he leaned against the doorframe as he spoke. "We can just… stay here if you want" he mused more so to see her reaction than anything else.

Kagome felt the room grow hotter and she looked at Inu Yasha in the reflection of the mirror. "What would people think Inu Yasha?" She tried to tuck the shirt in, but she pulled it out again. Nothing she did seemed to make the uniform look suitable for her. She looked like a clown with parachute pants. She heaved a heavy sigh as she watched Inu Yasha smirk at her slight frustration. He had merely shrugged at her remark. She knew he didn't care about gossip, and if it was true why would it matter anyway? "So.. if we don't go" Kagome began a bit hesitantly, "what should we do?"

He had moved across the room in that instant his chest was pressed against her back as his arms snaked their way around her waist. Even through the baggy clothing he could feel that her skin was still warm from her shower. His hair cascaded over her shoulder as he bent his head to her ear "well.. we can do whatever you want… a repeat of last night maybe?" He nipped at her ear playfully and she shivered slightly under his touch.

At this she started to laugh. Which wasn't the reaction Inu Yasha was hoping for, but at least it was a positive one. It was a deep laugh that made her stomach hurt after a minute. He had let her go and turned her to face him. He had the cutest expression on his face one ear up and one ear down with his head cocked to the side in confusion, "nono… I'm not laughing at you" she said breathlessly between wiping her tears away, "it's just.. here I am looking as unsexy as possible with my hair all knotted and in gigantic clothes." she did a little twirl to accent her remark. "It just makes me wonder why I spend so much time getting ready to look good when you just want me anyway."

He loved her laugh it was pure and genuine, but he also loved her many other expressions. "Well" he closed the distance between them which pinned her against the wall. He had one arm straight his palm pressed on the cold mirror and the other twisted a lock of her hair between his fingers, "that's only because I know what's underneath those baggy, gigantic clothes" he trailed off his voice velvety in her ear. She shivered slightly as she felt his breath on the side of her cheek.

It was just then that her phone began to ring. It was her mother's special ring tone. It was chosen to be annoying enough that she would have to go to the phone if nothing else but to silence the sound. She looked up at Inu Yasha. She knew that look in his eye but she still mustered a meek "excuse me" and she slithered her way out from between him and the wall. Leave it to mom to interrupt one of her fantasy moments come to life she thought as she flipped open the phone. Inu Yasha chucked slightly and leaned against the mirror. His hair was dripping wet, and he was still in his towel. "Hey mom" Kagome began, "yes, it was great!" Inu Yasha tried to keep from listening to their conversation, but even with his ears flat on his head he could hear her mom through the phone, "yes I have you tickets for the Sunday show" she continued with idle chit chat for a few minutes before she shot a quick glance at Inu Yasha before walking to the living room to continue to talk.

Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose a bit before throwing on a pair of boxers and some jeans. After ruffling through his closet he decided on a red T- shirt and some converses. After running a brush through his hair a few times he went out to the living room to see Kagome sitting on the couch.. THEIR couch. He smiled at the thought before tossing her the hairbrush. It was only when she didn't catch it did he realize that she wasn't paying attention to him. Her eyes looked blank and it didn't even seem to phase her that the hairbrush hit her in the side of the head before clattering on the glass tabletop. That sound brought her back to reality, and she slowly turned her head to Inu Yasha before saying in a sheepish tone, "Inu Yasha… after the play is over… I'm moving"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuunnnnn. ^_^ Just kidding! I've decided to change things around a bit, but this is one of the final chapters! This chapter was just to get back into the swing of things. I may revise it and blend it with the next chapter, but I looove sexy shirtless Inu ^_^!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
